barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Time with Barney
Christmas Time with Barney (Blockbuster Version) Part 1 to 62 # Part 1: Barney's Christmas Star Intro # Part 2: BCS - Chapter 1 # Part 3: Deck the Halls (2002 Version) # Part 4: BCS - Chapter 2 # Part 5: The Holidays Medley (2002 Version) # Part 6: BCS - Chapter 3 # Part 7: It's Snowing (2002 Version) # Part 8: BCS - Chapter 4 # Part 9: Oh Christmas Tree (2002 Version) # Part 10: BCS - Chapter 5 # Part 11: Over the River in Through the Woods (2002 Version) # Part 12: BCS - Chapter 6 # Part 13: Just Imagine (2002 Version) # Part 14: BCS - Chapter 7 # Part 15: March of the Toys (2002 Version) # Part 16: BCS - Chapter 8 # Part 17: We're Writing a Letter to Santa (2002 Version) # Part 18: BCS - Chapter 9 # Part 19: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (2002 Version) # Part 20: BCS - Chapter 10 # Part 21: Jingle Bells (2002 Version) # Part 22: BCS - Chapter 11 # Part 23: Oh Christmas Tree (Reprise, 2002 Version) # Part 24: BCS - Chapter 12 - # Part 25: We Wish You are Merry Christmas (2002 Version) # Part 26: BCS - Chapter 13 # Part 27: I Love You (2002 Version) # Part 28: BCS - Chapter 14 and Closing Program # Part 29: Barney's Christmas Star Credits # Part 30: Barney's Night Before Christmas Intro # Part 31: BNBC - Chapter 1 # Part 32: Jingle at the Window (1999 Version) # Part 33: BNBC - Chapter 2 # Part 34: Winter's Wonderful (1999 Version) # Part 35: BNBC - Chapter 3 # Part 36: Deck the Halls (1999 Version) # Part 37: BNBC - Chapter 4 # Part 38: Oh Christmas Tree (1999 Version) # Part 39: BNBC - Chapter 5 # Part 40: Jolly Old Saint Nicholas (1999 Version) # Part 41: BNBC - Chapter 6 # Part 42: Jingle Bells (1999 Version) # Part 43: BNBC - Chapter 7 # Part 44: Look Into Santa's Book (1999 Version) # Part 45: BNBC - Chapter 8 # Part 46: Joy to the World (Instumental, 1999 Version) # Part 47: BNBC - Chapter 9 # Part 48: Christmas is our Favorite Time of Year (1999 Version) # Part 49: BNBC - Chapter 10 # Part 50: Wrap it Up (1999 Version) # Part 51: BNBC - Chapter 11 # Part 52: The Twelve Days of Christmas (1999 Version) # Part 53: BNBC - Chapter 12 # Part 54: The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies (1999 Version) # Part 55: BNBC - Chapter 13 # Part 56: Christmas Medley (1999 Version) # Part 57: BNBC - Chapter 14 # Part 58: Up on the Housetop (1999 Version) # Part 59: BNBC - Chapter 15 # Part 60: I Love You (1999 Version) # Part 61: BNBC - Chapter 16 # Part 62: Barney's Night Before Christmas Credits Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation